How Far Will You Go?
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: "I can't believe I did this. This shouldn't have happened if I didn't try to leave her. She forgot about our relationship and about me. Maybe it's better this way, to let her forget the pain. No. That can't be right! I'll go as far as anyone can go for someone they love. I, Kashino Makoto, vow to bring back the real Amano Ichigo, even if it kills me during the process."
1. Chapter 1: Regrets

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Regrets

Kashino and Amano were sitting under a sakura tree enjoying the view of the fireworks from the festival. Kashino wrapping his hands around the Amano's waist and the brunette resting her head on his blond boyfriend's shoulder. It was a bit dark outside but that's what made the scene more romantic. Amano looked up to see Kashino's face and she saw how his caramel eyes shine in the scene of fireworks. That made her smile. She was glad she chose Kashino.

"Ne, Ichigo, I'm sorry if this is sudden and I know I should've told you before but I was afraid you would cry."

"Huh? What is it Makoto? Why would it make me cry?" Amano said but deep in her heart she was really scared. What could it possibly be that would make Kashino think she would cry?

"Um, it's just that I might, um have to, you know." Kashino was really unsure if he should say it. The night was perfect, he didn't want to ruin it but if he doesn't say it now, Amano would be really hurt. That he didn't want.

"Just spit it out already Makoto"

"Well, my parents finally approved of my career choice."

"Makoto, is that really all? Then why should I cry about that? That's actually something to be happy about."

"You didn't let me finish. I may be going away for a while. My parents want me to study at the main campus in Paris." Kashino's face saddened.

"You- you're going away?! FOR HOW LONG!? WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING?!" Amano said with tears rolling down her eyes.

"For 3 years at least. I'll be leaving next week. I'm so sorry Amano. I should have told you earlier. But I don't want to see you cry."

"Well, either way can make me cry! BAKA!"

"Go-gomen Amano"

"Why are you calling me Amano all of a sudden? No, it can't be!"

_*Flashback*_

"To make this simple, when we are about to break up, we should call each other by our last names so it won't really be too sudden, for both of us." Kashino said while holding Amano's hand.

"Ah, souka. But, why are you telling me this now?"

"It's nothing. You know, just in case."

"O-okay"

_*Flashback ends_*

"EVEN BEFORE THEN! YOU TRIED TO HIDE IT! THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD ME THAT DEAL!" Amano shouted at Kashino.

"Gomen, Amano. It's really just, ahh! Just listen..."

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR MORE OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Amano screamed while covering her ears.

"Amano! PLEASE!" Kashino pleaded.

"KASHINO BAKA!" Amano stood up and ran away.

_The nerve of that guy! Taking me out on a date to tell me that he's LEAVING me!?_ Amano thought. Along those lines, she noticed something was wrong, she was lost. Somehow she ended up in an unfamiliar dark alley. Her face turned pale as she saw at the end of the alley was a scary gang who was coming towards her. She was too scared to move. She wanted to run the other direction but her body was betraying her. She regretted leaving Kashino and not hearing his explanation. There's no turning back, the gang was now right in front of her.

"Hello Ms, are you lost?" one of the men from the gang said in a creepy voice.

"Ano, I h-ha-have t-to l-leave" Amano mumbled.

"So soon? What's that around your neck?"

The man took the necklace that was hanging around Amano's neck. It had a golden chain and a strawberry pendant, no wonder it caught their attention.

"H-hey! Give it back!" Amano tried to reaching the necklace but it was useless.

"What if we don't?"

"I'll fight you!"

XxXxxxxX

Kashino was running around town yelling out Amano's name. A brunette surrounded by a group of men caught his eye.

"ICHIGO!" Kashino yelled as he ran towards his beloved.

Instead of stopping those men from hurting his beloved he saw that he was too late. The men accidentally dropped the necklace as they ran away but that didn't bother him. He saw the worst thing he could imagine that made him regret everything he had done within the night. There he saw his girlfriend's body being bathed in her own blood.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this story has too many errors since this is un-beta'd (is my term correct? just in case, it's suppose to mean i didn't show this to my beta.)**

**I want to improve my grammar and spelling by writing this on my own and I'm gonna need you help. So, if you see any errors please point it out to me.:)  
**

**Oh, and please leave reviews so I'll know if I should continue or not.  
**

**thanks.  
**

**Woah, 2 stories in a day, I was really inspired to make this story so I couldn't really wait to share it to you guys. Hope you guys like it! ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories Fade

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories Fade.

Kashino ran over to Amano's side and attempted to carry her but she struggled out of Kashino's grasp.

"The ne-necklace! Kashino! Th-they took it! I-I can't a-afford to loose it!" Amano said as she was pulling Kashino's shirt.

"Are you really that BAKA?! Leave it! I'll buy you a new one! It was never worth loosing your life for!" Kashino said while doing a second attempt on carrying her.

"N-no! It's the first gift y-you gave to me!" Amano looked at Kashino's caramel eyes with tears and Kashino felt like he had no choice so he puts her down, took the necklace on the spot where the thieves dropped it and placed it in his pocket.

"See? I have it. Now stop struggling." Kashino said while doing a second attempt on carrying her.

"Ka-ka-kashino? Stop. They'll come b-b-ba-back f-for you." Amano warned Kashino as she was pushing him away from her.

"BAKA! I'd rather fight them than to leave you!" Kashino said with tears flowing down his face.

He carried Amano bridal style and ran all the way to the Kashino General Hospital, but while running down the road he heard Amano's voice calling him.

"K-kashino! St-stop it! Le-leave me here!"

"NO! I WILL NEVER TRY TO LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" Kashino said trying to convince Amano.

"B-but you'll st-still go to Paris and leave m-me!" Amano said, her right eye has now closed because of the pain she felt.

"I promise to never leave you! So please stop struggling!"

"Ka..."

Amano suddenly closed her eyes as if those were her last words, that scared Kashino even more. _She can't die! She can't! Not with her thinking that I would leave her! _Kashino thought. He ran faster as the adrenaline filled his body.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"H-HELP!" Kashino said while he was panting hard and was carrying Amano's unconscious body.

Soon many doctors came and rushed Amano to the emergency room. Kashino tried to go in the E.R with them but the nurse pushed him away and told him to wait outside. He didn't want to argue because he was sure it would lead them to nowhere so he just asked who will be in charge of Amano. The nurse told him it was his sister, Kashino Miyabi. He sighed and felt relieved that it was his sister. He doesn't trust his parents yet even though they gave an approval of his career choice and made him study in Paris. He went to the waiting room and sat on a chair. He took out his phone and called his childhood friend, Andou Sennosuke.

"Ma-kun?" Andou's voice came through.

"Ano, Andou, can you come over to my family's hospital?"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Just come here with that green haired narcissist in 10 min. and I'll explain everything. I'll be here in the waiting room. Oh, and if it's not too much to ask can you bring me a shirt, any shirt would do." Kashino said.

"Hai. Hai. The I'll be over there in a bit." Andou said and ended Kashino's call.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Andou and Hanabusa were on their way over to hospital. Andou was feeling a bit uneasy because of Kashino's phone call. Hanabusa also felt bad. _Kashino wouldn't go to his parents even if it's for his own sake, its seems wrong. Something is happening but I will find out soon._ Hanabusa thought.

"Ne, Andou, do you think we should hurry? Walking is making me more nervous." Hanabusa said while sweating like crazy from the tension.

"You're right. Then let's go, Kashino might kill us if we're late." Andou agreed.

They both took off in a fast walk at first then both of them began to run towards the hospital. As they reached the waiting room, they saw a blond with a blood-stained shirt looking pale and almost lifeless. They took a sit beside him and snapped him out of his trance.

"Ma-kun! We're here! Come on! Ma-kun!" Andou called out to him hoping his friend would respond.

"Ichi... Ah! Andou! Hanabusa! You're already here?!" Kashino said as he saw his friends' faces.

"Who else did you expect?! Of course it's us! What happened!? Why is your shirt wet with blood. More importantly, whose blood is it?!" Hanabusa said with complete anger and fear in his eyes.

"Its, its I-Ichigo's blood." Kashino said with complete sadness.

Andou and Hanabusa were shocked to hear what Kashino has said. They comforted Kashino until he was ready to explain the incident. As Kashino explained, both of them found themselves speechless. The three of them suddenly cried.

"Ano, Kashino Makoto-kun, Amano Ichigo-san's condition is now stable and has been moved to room 296. You are allowed to see her now." the nurse suddenly came in, interrupting the boys' weeping.

"Ah, souka. How hurt is she? What is her diagnosis?" Kashino asked with his bloodshot eyes.

"Your sister will be the one to explain that to you." the nurse told Kashino.

"Then, I'll be on my way." Kashino said. He stood up but Andou stopped him.

"Matte, Ma-kun. You have to change your clothes and wash your face. We don't want Amano-san to wake up and the first thing she'll see is you suffering." Andou said in a comforting tone.

"Well, you both should wash, too. Your eyes are all red." Kashino said, pointing to Andou and Hanabusa's eyes.

"Seems so. Well, we should make a quick trip to the restrooms then, after that we should greet Ichigo-chan with a smile." Hanabusa said.

The three boys went to the restroom and freshened up. After that, they headed to Amano's room and saw Amano still unconscious but beside that bed was Kashino's sister standing and writing her diagnosis on Amano.

"Onee-san! What are you doing here?!" Kashino asked with a complete surprised look on his face.

"Well, I am her doctor, right? And I stayed here because I have observe her condition. Besides, I have to watch over my soon to be sister-in-law." Miyabi told her little brother.

"Ehh? Where am I?" Amano interrupted with a monotone voice. She was finally awake.

Kashino and the others ran to her side and smiled at her, except Kashino. He couldn't smile. He was being eaten by his guilt. He blamed himself for Amano's suffering he couldn't bare to even look at Amano's pale face. Amano greeted everyone in happy but painful tone but, there was one line that shocked them all.

"Ano, Miyabi-san, who's the blond kid beside you?" Amano said with confusion.

* * *

**Heeey! :D**

**I'm totally inspired in making this story that's why i decided to add another chapter! **

**Oh, since I'll be having much free time I think I can add another chapter to my first story: The Bitter-Sweetness of Love by tomorrow. (well, that's if laziness won't attack me) **

**Again, this is unbeta'd so there may be grammatical errors and wrong spelling. Please bear with me, I really want to improve on my grammar and spelling. :)**

**Thanks to Gaarasgirl23 for your kind review. :)**

**Also, thanks to Mikashimotaku for your review and for pointing out my error and I hope I've improved with this chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't give up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE**

* * *

Chapter 3: Don't Give up

"Eeeh!" everyone shouted with stunned looks on their faces.

"Seriously, who is that blond kid? Is he your boyfriend, Miyabi-san? But, he looks like he's too young for you!" Amano said with a confused yet surprised face.

"BAKA! He's my younger brother and he's not my boyfriend, he's YOUR boyfriend." Miyabi said as she hits Amano's head.

"Calm down Miyabi-san, we really don't want Amano to get more injured than she is now." Andou said.

"NANI?! I don't recall anything about him being my boyfriend! I don't even know him!" Amano interrupted with a loud voice.

"Amano-san, he's your boyfriend and your team mate. You don't really remember anything about him?" Andou asked Amano in a calm but muddled voice.

"Ano, Ichigo-san, kindly come with me visit a certain neurologist for a while." Miyabi told Amano as she held out her hand.

"Okay, but why?" Amano asked.

"Just come with me, I need to check something. Makoto, Satsuki, Sennouske, please stay put until I come back." Miyabi said.

"Hai, Miyabi-san." Both Hanabusa and Andou replied.

After that, Miyabi and Amano left the room for the consultation. In that room, stood Kashino whose thoughts were racing in his mind. His legs were wobbling, the colors from his face was completely drained. The only girl he ever loved had lost her memory about him and about their relationship. It was his fault for telling her that he'll be leaving her. He should have rejected his parents' offer and fight for their love.

"Ma-kun, get a hold of yourself! You look like you're gonna pass out!" Andou said as he shook Kashino.

"It's my entire fault. Her memory about us is gone. I-I c-can't believe it!" Kashino shouted as he grasped his hair.

"Ma-kun! Stop it! It's not your fault!" Andou tried to convince him.

"It might be best if she didn't remember. She doesn't need to remember the pain. It's b-better this way." Kashino said as tears flowed down his face.

Hanabusa came near Kashino, held out his hand and slapped him.

"Satsuki!" Andou alarmingly said.

"BAKA! Do you really think that's for the best!? Remember what you promised to Andou and me! We gave up on her because we thought you can make her happy! And now you're going to just give up without even doing anything?!" Hanabusa said with complete anger in his voice.

"I-I get it! But if she remembers everything I told her, she'll have to experience the pain all over again!" Kashino said as he placed his hand on the spot where Hanabusa slapped him.

"STOP WITH THE EXCUSES MAKOTO! You should fight for her! Fight as if you'll die if you stop! P-please!" Hanabusa suddenly broke down and cried. He cared deeply for Amano and it irritated him as he heard the words being spoken by his friend.

"Go-gomen, Hanabusa. I'll fight for her. I won't give up, well, not at least without a fight! I understand your feelings now. But I need your help. I know I can't do this alone, it seems foolish of me though, but it's the only way to bring her back." Kashino said as he looked down on the floor.

"It's okay Ma-kun. You don't need to be embarrassed. We're here for you." Andou said with an assuring smile on his face.

"Hear that? So stop being a crybaby and go back to being biggest sadist Ichigo-chan has fallen in love with!" Hanabusa stood up, wiped his tears and patted Kashino's back.

"I get it, you damn narcissist." Kashino said as he gave out a smirk.

"Ara, ara. Looks like you guys did a good job." Miyabi said as she came through the door.

"Onee-sama! Where's Ichigo?" Kashino stated.

"Oh, she's still with the neurologist. It seems there's something wrong with her head. It seems abnormal for her to only forget Makoto." Miyabi said as she adjusted her glasses.

'"You're right. It's the first time I've heard of this, too. It's really weird." Andou responded.

"For now, please go back to the academy and get some rest. I'll keep you updated if anything happens." Miyabi reprimanded.

"O-okay, then we'll be going now. Thanks for everything, Onee-sama." Kashino said as he bowed to his sister. Andou and Hanabusa did the same thing.

"No need to be formal. I actually care for Ichigo-san you know." Miyabi remarked.

"Hai. We leave her in your care." the three boys said and went back to the academy.

_Makoto, please stay strong. Don't let this be a hindrance to your relationship with Ichigo-san. Kami-sama, please watch over them. _Miyabi prayed and went back to where Amano was.

XxxxXxxxx

The next day, Kashino and the others went to class. As they entered the room a large number of students rushed towards them and shouted in chorus.

"What happened to Amano-san?" one of the students yelled out.

"Is she really in the hospital?" another student asked.

More questions flowed in and Kashino was about to snap, but luckily, Andou stepped in and answered everyone's question generally while being careful to avoid telling them certain details of the incident. The bell rang and it was time for their first period class which is Sweets Making. The teacher announced that they will make a sweet representing a very important person for them. That made Kashino twitch. He couldn't possibly make a sweet in his current condition. The frustration in his heart will affect his sweet. He wanted to make an excuse to go to the nurse's office to escape class but he knows very well that it would be very cowardly of him. So he decided to suck it in and do his best. After the teacher explained everything, they started cooking. After an hour they were done with their sweets. The teacher came to Group A's station first and was surprised by the sweets that was presented.

"Group A, please explain the sweet you made, we'll start with you Andou-san." The teacher directed.

"Hai, the sweet I made is for a very important person to me. She's simple, soft and really sweet like this daifuku. Eating this sweet will do most of the explaining from here, sensei. I hope my feelings in this sweet will reach you." Andou explained.

As soon as the teacher took a bite of Andou's strawberry daifuku, his eyes widened. He felt the sweetness that Andou explained. He turned to Andou and told him his mark which was a perfect score. Next he signaled Hanabusa to introduce his sweet.

"Sensei, my sweet is a Rose cake decorated with different strawberries. She is a different kind of person since she thinks of others first. She is the strawberries in my cake since she was the one who helped me look and feel good. I thought of her as I made this cake, I hope you like it sensei." Hanabusa explained.

The teacher had the same reaction with Hanabusa's cake and gave him a perfect score also. He gave another signal to Kashino, telling him to start.

"My sweet is a Chocolate and Strawberry Shortcake Cupcakes. We were two different sweets but she tried to get along with me and never gives up on me no matter how bitter I get. In the end she managed to find a way and make the bitter me seem a little sweet. She is my Strawberry shortcake. Please try my sweet, sensei."

The teacher first found it strange to mix in two different sweets but after he tasted it, his eyes widened and he almost dropped his fork. He looked at Kashino and saw deep sadness in his eyes. The sweet matched with his feeling. As he tasted the sweet he felt sad and regret yet there was a little hope mixed into it. The teacher placed the fork on the plate and gave Kashino a perfect mark, even though it had negative emotions, the taste was still remarkable. After the teacher graded the other groups he dismissed them for their next class. The hours went by and it was already late in the afternoon. The sweet princes planned to visit Amano when Kashino received an unexpected call from his sister.

"Makoto, come to the hospital, ASAP." Miyabi said.

"We're on our way but why are you calling? Did something happen?" Kashino asked his sister.

"I'll give you 15 min. to get here. If you're a second late I'm going to tickle you to death." Miyabi threatened.

"H-hai! We'll be there in time so I'll hang up now." Kashino said worriedly.

XXxxxXXXxx

"Onee-sama, where's Ichigo?" Kashino stated.

"Sennouske, Satsuki please stay in the waiting room. I'm sure you are reasonable gentlemen so please wait while I tell Makoto everything. Makoto, come with me." Miyabi directed.

"Hai." The sweet princes all agreed and went to where Miyabi directed them.

Kashino went to his sister's office with her. Miybai told him to take a seat and he did as he was told.

"Kashino, after going through different tests we have found her diagnosis." Miyabi said while her glasses shined in the light.

"What is it, Onee-sama?" Kashino asked intently.

* * *

**Heey! :D**

**I'm so sorry for being late! The school festival was so hectic! All the practices, preparations and the school festival itself tired me out. I didn't re-read this story so I'm sure there will be errors in this chapter. And so far this my longest chapter yet! it has 1,523 words! ^O^  
**

**Please leave reviews! they give me a reason to keep on going! :)  
**

**Thanks for reviewing: Mikashimotaku, MusicalAnimeFreak, Den, Kisakichan and lena. :))  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Words Might Help You Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Words Might Help You Remember.

"Onee-sama. Please tell me." Kashino asked again.

"Before I say anything let's make a deal. You shut up while I explain. Shut up includes no reactions, no emotion, no moving and no words from you. Break any of the rules then I'll have to tickle you to death, do we have a deal?" Miyabi stated.

"Okay. I swear to abide Onee-sama's rules." Kashino said as he held out his hand to make a promise sign.

"Good. I'll begin. Ichigo-san has some sort of psychological disorder. A part of her brain had shut down because of the incident. It's like her brain couldn't process everything and decided to shut that part down. Her brain also decided to throw away those details and those details included you and your relationship. Well, her scans say that those memories can still be retrieved but it's not going to be easy. You have to find out what can bring those memories back and make sure not to confuse her even more. Are you up for it, Makoto?" Miyabi said as she closely looks into her brother's eyes.

At first Kashino was confused of what he must do. He imagined how things would be if Amano's memory would return. Even though he assured his friends that he'll try his best, he still lacked confidence in him and he also though of so many risks once her memories return. He imagined her crying all over again, pushing him away and hating him. He doesn't want that to happen, he was out of his mind scared. But it didn't seem right not to do it. He beheld his sister and said yes. Miyabi gave him an advice.

"Don't do anything sudden Makoto. She has no memories of you which means you have to start from level zero. Yet, from your relationship, you have to do something that can trigger all her memories. This is a very risky task Makoto. Be ready."

XxXxxXX

Kashino went back to his friends in the waiting room and explained everything. He tried his best to hide his worries from his friends but it was of no use. His friends can see right through his poker face. They assured him that everything will be alright and even offered their help. Kashino was relieved for having both of them as friends, he was even grateful for meeting Hanabusa! He had to push away the negative thoughts and be the Kashino that Amano used to know. After a few minutes they decided to go to Amano's room and visit her for a while. As they reached her room they knocked twice and went in.

"Oh hello guys! I've been feeling lonely without you! How was everything back at school?" Amano said in a cheerful tone.

"Everything's fine at school. How are you feeling?" Andou asked.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore but I'll be fine. Say, weren't you that blond boy from yesterday? Hmmm, as I remember you're Miyabi-san's boyfriend!" Amano said with shining eyes.

Kashino twitched and was about to hit Amano in the head hoping that it could bring her memories back but Andou pulled him.

"Ne, Ichigo-chan. Don't be too hasty of your conclusions. Doesn't he look like Miyabi-san to you? He's her brother, remember? Miyabi-san mentioned that yesterday." Hanabusa said with a charming smile.

"Oh! I remember now! Sorry. No wonder you're siblings, your both big sadists!" Amano said.

"Why you..." Kashino said as he clenched his fist.

"Now, now Ma-kun. Remember the mission, okay? Amano-san, let me introduce to you the newest member of the A group, Kashino Makoto. He specializes in chocolate sweets." Andou introduced.

"Makoto? Chocolates? Why does that seem so familiar?" Amano said with a puzzling look on her face.

"Familiar? What do you mean by familiar?" Kashino asked.

"Well, I think I met a boy with the same name as yours who really likes chocolate. Hmmm, why does it seem so familiar? Hmmm. "Amano said as she thought deeper.

"Don't give it much of a thought for now. If he's someone important then that memory will just kick in, okay? Don't stress yourself." Hanabusa assured.

"Maybe your right. But that's been bothering me. I had a dream that I was with my blond boyfriend! Isn't that weird or what?" Amano said as she giggled.

"Okay, let's put that aside for now, okay? Amano-san, did the doctors say anything about your release from the hospital?" Andou changed the topic in fear of making his friend depressed.

"Well, they said I'll be released three days from now. I'm going to miss a lot of lessons and might bring down our score." Amano said.

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan; we'll help you, right Makoto?" Hanabusa said.

"Oh, Kashino-san! I hope we'll be really good friends!" Amano said as her chocolate eyes shone.

"Mm. Great friends, right." Kashino coldly said.

"You're so cold! No matter! I can take on any sadist!" Amano said.

"How'd you know he's a sadist when you just met him?" Andou asked.

Amano suddenly froze. She didn't know how she knew that. She just had a feeling. _Maybe because he's Miyabi-san's little brother, right? Maybe he was influenced by his sister's sadistic ways, I guess._ Amano thought.

"Amano-san, never mind what I said. Have you eaten any sweets?" Andou changed the subject, again.

"Oh now that you mention it, I really haven't!" Amano said in surprise.

"Then we'll bring you a delicious sweet tomorrow! Don't you worry!" Hanabusa said with a big smile.

"Hooray! Thanks Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun!" Amano said in joy.

"Well, it's really late, we have to go." Kashino said in a monotone voice.

"You really are a meanie! Don't leave me here!" Amano begged.

"As much as I want to spend time with you, Kashino's right. We have to go Ichigo-chan. We promise we'll bring you some sweets. We might even bring Rumi-chan with us!" Andou said.

"Okay! Promise me you'll come, okay?" Amano asked.

"Okay, we promise!" Hanabusa said.

XxxxXxxX

"Well, that didn't go well." Hanabusa concluded.

"But we still have Plan B, right? Words didn't do anything but confuse her. We might want to add some sweets. Ne, Ma-kun, what was the first sweet you and Amano-san ate together?" Andou asked.

"Well, it was Sakura Jelly." Kashino answered.

"Hmm, that's a bit tough but I think we can manage. Let's make the sweet tomorrow morning. You guys in?" Andou asked.

"Of course, if it means bringing back her memories, I'd do anything!" Kashino said in a determined voice.

"Well, as her friend, of course I will!" Hanabusa agreed.

There, the three boys walked and planned their ideas for the sweet and hoping to wake Amano up from her slumber.

* * *

**hey guys! Here's the latest update! :D**

**I didn't let my beta check this and I'm in a bit of hurry since I'll be buried in homework soon, so yeah, expect some errors in this chapter. :p  
**

**please leave a review! reviews give me more inspiration in writing! :D  
**

**Thanks~! :DD  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings within a Sweet

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!  
**

* * *

**Kashino POV**

Hanabusa, Andou and I decided to make the Sakura Jelly for Amano. We stayed up all night, read all the recipes, tried everything we can to make this perfect. It was, after all, for a girl who warmed our hearts, a girl who helped us in making our dreams a reality, a girl who made life much more pleasant for us. Our feelings is mixed deep within this sweet and now, we all hope that it will awaken her and make the real her come back.

It was about 4 in the morning when we decided to make the sweet. We have at least 4 hours to make this sweet and go to class. Andou brought some recipe books and did some research. Hanabusa made some designs for the sweet while I went out last night and bought some Sakura Jelly for us to taste. As I approached our meeting place, I saw Andou.  
"Ma-kun, ohayo. Have you brought the sweet?" Andou asked.  
"Mm. Ohayo. It's right here. We should go inside now. Hanabusa sent me a message saying he went in first." I said.

"Okay." Andou agreed.  
We both entered the practice room and saw Hanabusa sketching some designs.  
"Ohayo Hanabusa-kun." Andou greeted.  
"Good morning to the both of you. I've made some drafts for the design, but before I show it to you guys, we must taste the Sakura Jelly first." Hanabusa said.  
"Okay." I agreed.  
I took out the sweet and we each took a bite.  
"It tastes amazing!" Andou said as his eyes widened.  
"The balance in the flavors is perfect! The sakura isn't too sweet, nor is it too salty. The white chocolate mousse as a base wasn't a bad choice either." Hanabusa commented.  
"You're right. And the presentation of the sweet is perfect, too. Hanabusa, let me see what you've come up with." I said.  
He gave me his designs and I quickly scanned all of them. They were all good but there is one that stood out. I showed it to the both of them and we all decided right away on what to do. Soon enough, we set out and did each of our own tasks.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"This should be good enough!" Andou exclaimed.  
"It's not good enough it's prefect, may I say?" Hanabusa said.  
"We should put this away for a while and keep it in the fridge to avoid the jelly melting. We have 30 mins. left before class starts, we better hurry up." I said.  
They both gave a nod and went off.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Class started and ended as usual. I met up with Andou and Hanabusa at outside the school's gate. They already have the sweet with them and we were ready to go. Before we set out, the guard, as always, asked for our permits. I handed it to him and he gave us a reminder that we should be back before 8 o'clock in the evening. We gave him a nod, assuring that we won't forget. We then went on our way to the hospital to visit Ichigo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Amano-san? Can we come in?" Andou said as he knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Ichigo replied.  
"Andou-kun! Hanabusa-kun! And... Hmmmm. Sorry, I forgot your name." Ichigo said as she looked at me.  
"Kashino. Kashino Makoto." I said.  
"Then, nice to meet you Kashino-kun!"  
_kun?! She never added honorifics on my name! Probably because she hated me before. *sigh* It can't be helped. I have to keep going._ I thougt to myself.  
"Ichigo-chan, we brought you a sweet as we promised. Here." Hanabusa said as he took out the sweet from its container.  
"Woah! It looks so cute! What is it?" Ichigo asked.  
"It's called Sakura Jelly. All three of us made it just for you. Try it." Hanabusa said as he gave the sweet to Ichigo.  
"Hai. Itadakimasu~!" she said.  
As she took a bite from the sweet, I was crossing my fingers, hoping the sweet would trigger her memories to come back. But as she took a bite, something weird happened. She suddenly dropped the utensil she was holding and stared at all three of us. Her eyes revealed no other emotion but pain. We were worried so we called my sister to come check her. While we were waiting for her, Ichigo held her head as if it was about to explode. In a nick of time, my sister came in.  
"Ichigo-san, what's wrong?" my sister asked.  
"It hurts. Something doesn't feel right. My head hurts." Ichigo said but her words seemed so jumbled up.

She began crying because of the pain. My sister called some nurses to bring her some medications but suddenly, Ichigo said something.

"Kashino, Kashino Makoto. I just met you but why do you look so familiar? Why do I feel so sad whenever I see you?" she asked while more tears streamed down her face.

I clenched my fists because I was so frustrated with myself. I've caused her to feel so much pain. Even with her memories about me were temporarily hidden, the pain she feels inside is still there. I suddenly walked out of the room. I don't want her to feel much more pain with my face being visible to her. I sat beside the door and grasped my hair. I wanted to scream but I knew I can't. I wanted to puch the wall but it won't make any difference. I can sense people whispering and staring at me but I ignored them. I was to angry to bother about them. Suddenly the door opened and outcame Andou.

"Ma-kun, why don't we go outside to get some air?" he said.

I agreed and went out with him.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Andou managed to cheer me up and get me back on my feet. We then started talking about what happened earlier and how weird it was. All of a sudden, Hanabusa came out and joined in.

"Miyabi-san told me to explain everything to you guys." he said.

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Explain what everything about the incident. The sweet did bring back her memories but her mind wouldn't accept it since she is not yet emotionally ready. It caused her head to ache. Miyabi-san also told me to be more careful with what we do. She said that we should just make small steps to avoid that happening all over again." Hanabusa explained.

"Did she mention anything about her discharge?" I asked.

"Yes. She was suppose to be discharged tomorrow but because of today, it will be held back a little. Maybe around after 2 more days?" Hanabusa replied.

"Then we better get planning. Sweets almost hit the spot so we better show our love for her personally. Ma-kun, we have a lot of planning to do." Andou said as he smiled at me.

"Huh? What are you planning?" I asked.

"Just go along with it. I've got the perfect plan for our next attempt!" Andou exclaimed.

"Hear that? Just trust us! Remember what we said back then? We got your back!" Hanabusa said as he did a hard pat on my back.

"That hurts! Well, it can't be helped. Thanks for your help guys." I said as I gave them a smile.

* * *

**Hey guys! **  
**So sorry for not updating for a long time! I'm really sorry! I was really busy and I had that drastic thing called writers block.  
**

**No matter, I'm fine now! I'll be updating my fics one by one, according to their last updates, the longest is the one I'll update first. :)  
**

**hope you like this chapter! Oh, so sorry for any mistakes I've had with this chapter!  
**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**taessicau  
**

**NekoIchigo27  
**

**chocolatecheesecake23  
**

**Kukamu  
**

** Before I forget, I'd like to reply to a certain reviewer who asked me a question. . .  
**

** Kukamu: Yes you may get some parts, it depends on you if you want to give me credit though, I don't really mind. It made me so happy knowing you found this interesting. Good luck with you fic. :)  
**

**Lots of love:  
**

**Rin-chan.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Wavering Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wavering feelings.

It was the day, the day Amano will finally come back to the academy. The sweet princes have been busying themselves with the preparation of their plans for Amano's memories . Hanabusa who was in a humorous mood decided to name their plan as "Operation Make Kashino Embarrass Himself in Order to Make Ichigo-chan's memories return". Sadly, he was hit in the head with a book by the blond.

"The name has got nothing to do with our actual plan you idiot." the blond stated.

"Well, I liked it that way." the green haired boy joked.

Kashino was really tempted to kill him but Andou stopped him just in time.

"Ma-kun, Hanabusa-san is just trying to light up the mood a bit." Andou stated.

"F-fine. You win this time." Kashino said and went away.

Kashino was feeling tense. His hands couldn't stop shaking and his temper got shorter and shorter. His shirt was getting soaked of sweat even though it was so early in the morning. Well, nobody could blame him. Who wouldn't go out of their skin worrying when your *amnesiac ex-girlfriend is coming back to school? Especially now that every boy in the academy knows of her condition. You see, Amano may be dense but most boys consider it as her charming side. They would all love to jump at the chance now that the sadistic demon and her are no longer and item. Kashino walked down the corridors seeing how prepared his competitors were. He walked even faster seeing their glares following his every move. He may be a sadist but that doesn't mean he was a reckless fool who'd go into a fight. He walked and walked and walked but couldn't really get their plan into his mind.

"Kashino-kun!" a familiar voice called out.

He turned around and saw a feminine figure. It was Amano's best friend, Rumi.

"Mou, Kashino-kun! I've been calling you but it took you so long to look behind!" Rumi said as she started panting.

"Sorry." Kashino looked down.

"Ma! It doesn't matter now. What really matters is, are you ready?" Rumi gave a challenging look.

"..."

"Kashino! Don't tell me you're still doubtful!? Stop it, it's not like you to doubt on your self." Rumi said.

"Well, look around. Glares have been following me ever since the news of Amano's condition spread through the academy." Kashino confessed.

"And you care about them why?" Rumi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what if Amano falls for one of them? What will happen to me?" Kashino looked unsteady.

"It can't be helped. I knew from the start that this would happen but I never thought you'd be greatly affected by it." Rumi said as she gave a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Eeeehh?! Rumi-chan! Kashino-kun! You guys are together?!" a voice came to their ears.

"ICHIGO! I thought you won't be here for another 30 mins?!" Rumi exclaimed.

"Well, looks like I exaggerated a bit. So, what is this?" Amano said as she looked around her bestfriend and her blond teammate.

"Amano, we're not together. We're just friends." Kashino sweat dropped to his ex's conclusion.

"Smells really fishy to me." Amano said as she stood beside Rumi.

"Hey isn't that Ichigo-chan!?" a voice was heard.

"Yes it's her!" another one followed.

"Dang it! Why is she with Kashino again?! I thought she forgot about him?"

"He's making a move! ICHIGO-CHAN~!" a boy screamed and soon more boys followed his lead.

"Ichigo-chan! Welcome back!" one of the boys welcomed.

"T-thanks." Amano forced a smile.

"Ichigo-chan, come with us!" another fanboy said as she was being pulled.

"Wait a minute! Guys!" Amano tried to break free.

"Come on guys!" a boy lead and they started carrying her.

"RUMI-CHAN! KASHINO-KUN! HELP ME!" Amano's scream for help was futile.

"You're not going after her?" Rumi asked.

"What right do I have? I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Kashino grimaced.

_Thwack!_

"Itte! Oi, Rumi! What was that for?!" Kashino asked in an icy tone.

"You were irritating me! Do you love her or not?" Rumi asked.

"Of course I do!" Kashino snapped back.

"Then stop being so out of character and bring her back!" Rumi shouted at Kashino.

"You're right! Thanks Rumi!" Kashino said and left in a dash to rescue his princess.

"He grows up so fast." Rumi nodded and acted like a parent seeing her little boy spread his wings as wide as a mountain could.

**XxxxXxxxX**

_Damn! Where the heck did those boys take her to?_ Kashino thought when all of a sudden, a hand covered his mouth and pulled him into the bush.

"Shhhh!" the voice said as she lets go of him.

"Amano! What are you doing!?" Kashino asked.

"Trying to hide from them." Amano said as she peeked through the bushes. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I had to get something. Turn around." Kashino said.

"Why?" Amano asked.

"Just do it. Come on or I'll give you away to your fan club." Kashino threatend.

"Meanie! Fine." Amano said and turned her back.

Kashino took out a small box and opened it. It was the necklace Amano struggled for when the incident happened. Kashino pondered at the thought of the whole story. He snapped himself back before Amano turned around to ask what's taking him so long. He opened the lock, took her hair and move to her shoulder then, placing it around her neck. Of course, Amano was surprised so she asked why.

"Whoever wears this will be the person I'm going to be with forever." Kashino smiled.

"W-what?! Don't tell me you're one of them!" Amano said as she started blushing and moving away from Kashino.

"Nope, well, I don't think so. I just thought it would be best if it'll be with you." Kashino gave a gentle smile.

"I-if y-you insist." Amano said as her face bursted into a lovely shade of pink.

Amano reached out to Kashino and gave him a hug. Kashino blushed and when Amano realized what she did. She threw herself away from him.

"Sorry! I di-didn't m-mean to! I just..." a finger stopped her words.

"Shhh. Don't worry. I understand." Kashino said calmly.

"Thanks anyway." Amano smiled.

"You're welcome. Now that your fanclub is gone, I think it'll be safe for us to go." Kashino stood up and held out his hands.

Amano hesitated at first but then, really didn't care anymore. She took Kashino's hand and they walked back to their classroom.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Hanabusa, are you sure about this?" Andou asked.

"Yes. Please help me, I love them both to end up each other but..." Hanabusa was lost in his words.

"Why? Why now?" Andou asked as his glasses glistened in the light.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I'm just not over it.." Hanabusa said.

"You know you can't let Kashino know about this, right?" Andou asked.

"I'm aware of that fact. I just can't keep it in anymore." Hanabusa said as he looked down.

* * *

**Hey guys! :3  
Finally updated! Sorry if it took so long. Well, I'm kind of in a hurry to update everything before exams come so I'll keep this short. **

**What do you think did Hanabusa mean when he said "I'm just not over it"?  
**

**Hehehehe. Find out next chapter!  
**

**So sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors along with the typos.  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: qsailorm2002, Claudime, NekoIchigo27, and Kashigo22.  
**

**See you next time.**

**~Rin-chan. :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


	8. Chapter 8: Challenge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE!**

* * *

The sun rises above the horizon of St. Marie's Academy. Students fixed their things in ready for school. Amano Ichigo looks at her watch and was surprised to see that she still has so much time left before class stars. This is an unusual thing for Amano, especially because she's always late. Kashino Makoto was with her this time. After that fan club fiasco, they seemed to be more together lately. Amano felt more compelled to the young blond. It was as if she knew him deeply enough to touch his heart with just the sound of her voice.

Hanabusa came in together with Andou and whole Team Ichigo is now complete. Well, not really. They may be together physically but every one knows that without Amano's memories, they can't be complete.

Amano's fan boys glared at the Sweets Princes. They really thought they had a chance on the young brunette but there were 2 big problems. One, Hanabusa and Andou are possible rivals and two, Kashino is still making his moves. Valentine's Day is fast approaching and those boys are not backing down.

"Ne Ichigo-san, do you have any plans on Valentine's Day?"a boy came up to her.

"Um, sorry but the Sweets Princes and I are going out." Amano said.

"Aww. Can't you spend it with me instead?" another boy butted in the conversation.

"I'm really sorry. The guys and I have planned for that day. How about later? To make it up to you." Amano suggested.

"Well..."

"Oops. Sorry, had to butt in but Amano-san isn't leaving our sight." Andou said as he stood beside Amano.

"What?! It's not for you to decide four-eyes!" one of them snapped.

"No, but we were given responsibility over her." Hanabusa stood on the other side Amano.

"W-wait guys...!"

"So if you guys please, don't disturb our Princess." Kashino stood infront of Amano.

"You know, you Sweet Princes are so full of yourselves. Acting like you're the best. Psh, we're older and we know experience can beat you." an admirer said.

"Sorry sempai. I don't mean any bad intentions." Andou apologized.

"Then we challenge you. We challenge you on a Valentine's Sweet Offs!" one of them announced.

"Yeah! That's right!" one of them agreed.

"That's the way to go Hatori!" others cheered.

"This is getting bad." Kashino whispered.

"We have to do something." Hanabusa said.

"Well? Don't tell me you're back down and run away? Are you cowards? Are those the real features of the Sweet Princes?! Cowards? Ha! Ichigo-chan, don't you think you have bad tastes with men? Take a good look at them. Me and my team will be waiting at Salon Marie. 5 o'clock sharp, don't show up and prove yourselves as cowards." the admirer said and walked away along with the crowd of fan boys.

"This is stupid! We don't have to do this." Kashino snapped.

"I see your point but.." Andou stopped.

"But what? We don't need to prove ourselves to them! We know who we are." Kashino shouted.

"Kashino-kun, stop it. Shouting isn't going to solve anything. Andou-kun, what was it that was bothering you?" Amano cutted in.

"Well, if we don't show up... They won't stop bothering us. It'll be bothersome for us." Andou said.

"We can't just ignore them." Hanabusa said.

"Why can't we?" Kashino said, trying his best to hold in his temper.

"Because, those are the notorious trio of the high school branch. They're pretty persistent. And maybe.. Just maybe.. We can use this challenge as a bargain." Hanabusa explained.

"How?" all of them turned towards Hanabusa.

"Well, it's like this..."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh, so you came after all?" the boy smirked as he saw the Sweet Princes approaching.

"Oh, look at that Hatori! Ichigo-chan's not with them. Too bad." the other one said.

"Nah, much better this way. Now, we don't have to hold back." Hatori's expression turned a different turn.

"Now, let's get started" the person to Hatori's right said.

"Before that, let's break the formalities, shall we?" Hatori said.

"I'm Fujisaki Kaoru. Specialty is Vanilla Sweets." the one on Hatori's left said.

"Shibuya Kaito. Specialty is any sweets involving fruits." the right man said.

"Hatori Kyouya. Specialty? Well, that's too many to mention. Brats like you will just get bored." the middle man said.

"It's our turn then?" Hanabusa said. "Hanabusa Satsuki. Specialty is candy art."

"Andou Sennouske. Specialty is Japanese Sweets."

"Kashino Makoto. Chocolates."

"Well, now that we're all buddy-buddies. Come and sit with us." Hatori said with and evil look.

"Let's just get this over with." Kashino sighed.

"Now, now. No need to rush. Come sit." Hatori said. "I have one question for you, Kashino-kun."

"What do you want?" he asked irritably.

"Well it's just.. We've been noticing you pulling moves on sweet Ichigo-chan. Are you guys still dating or something?" Hatori asked.

Kashino was silent for the moment. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. As he was about to open his mouth, Hanabusa stepped in for him.

"Well? What's the point of asking Kashino about this? This isn't part of the challenge."

"Oh, it is. Before we do this we need to confirm it. Now Kashino, your answer?" Shibuya asked.

"No. We're not dating..." Kashino looked at them straight in the eye as if telling them 'So what?'

"Really? Then let's move one to the challenge.." the three grinned.

* * *

***crawling* Hi.. I'm back~!  
**

***turns around***

**I'm so sorry for the suckish chapter.. I'm so sorry for the late update! I promise you! So many unexpected things happened that made me go blank. When I say blank, I mean blank for ideas! After that unexpected thing, I didn't know how to properly write romance anymore! Even until now, which explains the lame chapter.  
**

***turns to see everyone***

**I feel like I just disappointed you guys. I'm so sorry. I promise once I get over this, I'll write a proper chapter with as much fluffs in it as possible!**

**Oh, I want to open my tumblr page to you guys. So that you don't need to be waiting and thinking that I might be abandoning my fics. I have the same name on tumblr so you can just search for me. ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews: NekoIchigo27, Night Ninja123, and anna.**

**Till next time~!**

**~Rin-chan. :)**


End file.
